


Take a Deep Breath

by sillyandquiteawkward



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyandquiteawkward/pseuds/sillyandquiteawkward
Summary: Jesse the Lone Wanderer escaped Vault 106's hallucinogenic depths and brought out a new friend.
Kudos: 3





	Take a Deep Breath

The sun was setting as the lone wanderer opened the outer door to Vault 106 and hobbled outside, encumbered. The shadows cast by the cliffs momentarily startled him; it still looked blue, even though they'd escaped.

Jesse took a deep shuddering breath he didn't realize he needed, as the half unconscious man he'd slung over his shoulder involuntarily did as well. The fog of the vault started to clear as the door shut, and Jesse found as each second passed, he could think a little clearer yet felt more and more attracted to the vault. He laid the man down against the chain link fence and rubbed his face down in mental exhaustion.

_It was just as good as home in there. Dad was in there. I should go back in there._

When he opened his eyes, the man he'd saved was staring longingly at the vault entrance, but was too weak to make a move on his own.

"I don't blame you for getting stuck in there," Jesse breathed and sat next to the blond man. The door was right there. Instead he pulled out some jerky and a can of purified water.

He shrugged, a dopey smile seemingly permanently affixed to his face. "Let's go back in, man."

Jesse placed the jerky into the delirious man's hands. "...No. Eat." Breathe.

The man looked down at the food and slowly realized how hungry he was. He started to eat, starring at the door as he did.

Jesse finally took a good look at the man he'd saved. Without the top half of his Vault 106 jumpsuit on, you could easily see he was thin but not lanky, your typical borderline starving wastelander. If he had to guess, he hadn't eaten in days.

"Drink," Jesse offered. The man stopped chewing and took the can of water to drink, momentarily forgetting about the jerky to guzzle the water down instead.

 _After he gets his strength back_ , Jesse decided as he starred at the vault entrance, _we need to get as far away as possible from here_.

**Author's Note:**

> CC is the man Jesse found but they hadn't introduced themselves so no name.


End file.
